


Detention

by zort



Series: Teen Chris and Craig are in highschool [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig gets detention, but for once he meets someone interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for dropletsofblood who has a very soft spot for teen Chris/Craig so that's what I got her.  
> Thanks to [](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/)**dragons_rage598** for beta-reading!

  
Walking through the door, he stopped in his track and felt the teacher behind him push him inside like some sort of recalcitrant animal. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to do his detention and more the fact that he'd expected to be alone.

Mrs Johanes, who was in charge of the detention, insisted he sat in front of the desk and next to his unexpected detention mate. He walked up to the assigned chair slowly, watching the other kid from under his overgrown fringe. He recognised him straight away. He didn't know him personally, but he knew of him and it was rather surprising to find him there.

Chris Fehn was known for being a football legend, for playing any sport you cared to throw him into and for having unmentionable musical tastes. He was also rumoured to date Melissa Ardson who was for all intents and purposes a bitch of the highest magnitude, but Craig had to recognize she had a nice rack. Finally, it was a well known fact that Chris wasn't going to graduate high school thanks to his academic prowess.

As he settled on his chair, Craig glanced at what Chris was working on. He smirked when he recognised math and had to bite his lip not to point out the obvious mistake in what the older teen had just written. Vaguely Craig wondered if he should try and help, but then decided against it as it would be more hassle than fun, what with being forbidden from talking anyway.

Grabbing his notebook, he opened it to a new page, then, as his hand searched blindly for his pencil in his bag, he thought over the small piece of programme he had been trying to get to work in the past few weeks. Maybe if he dropped the "if" occurrences and tried a "when".

He had just started scribbling away when a piece of paper fell on his notebook and broke his focus. Looking up, he already knew who the note came from, but he had no idea what Chris wanted.

With a swift glance to Mrs Johanes, he unfolded the note and read it, a slow smirk forming on his lips. So it seemed Chris's reputation for being totally stupid was exaggerated, but it was clear the older teen was indeed absolutely clueless when it came to algebra. Taking a quick decision, Craig scribbled an answer on the paper.

_What's in it for me?_

The look on Chris's handsome face was rather priceless when he read it. Clearly, he'd thought Craig would be too delighted to be even noticed by someone as high on the social scale as he was to think about retribution. Well, then Mr Popularity had another thing coming.

The first moment of surprise passed and Chris scribbled again on the paper and passed it back.

_What do you want?_

Craig was surprised. He had expected the bigger youth to try and bully him rather than comply. And that left him with a rather stupid problem now, as he hadn't actually counted on Chris agreeing. He pondered a second and wrote his answer: two figures and one letter.

As he glanced at it, Chris looked clearly disappointed and it took him so long to do anything that Craig had gone back to his programming figuring Chris didn't really need his help after all. So he almost jumped when the piece of paper rolled in front of him again.

He smoothed it and blinked. Chris had written in that surprisingly round writing of his: _I'm broke… Let's say I'll owe you a favour._ From the corner of his eye he could see Chris watching him, so he nodded and reached for his homework paper.

While he worked at pointing out and correcting the mistakes, Chris got busy pretending he was writing something for Mrs Johanes's benefit. It didn't take Craig very long seeing as how he had read most of the library math books out of actual interest, and when he discreetly handed the paper back a few minutes later he could distinctly see the spark of respect in the other teen's eyes. He smirked back rather smugly, then pushed his big rimmed glasses back up his nose and went back to his programme.

During the rest of the detention, he had to check on Chris's progress a couple of times more. And he was surprised at himself for not resenting the interruptions, but he had to admit Chris's solar smile had probably a lot to do with that.

Finally the detention was up and they walked out of the room, Mrs Johanes calling after them to tell them to behave. They both ignored her and walked a way down the corridor before Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll remember I owe you."

Then he flashed that wide, bright smile Craig was starting to have difficulties not to qualify as sexy and he felt himself nodding and grinning back. Maybe this favour thing was going to turn into something interesting.

[the end]


End file.
